If Time Would Go On Forever
by Kairei
Summary: Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. After the final battle, it seemed like all would be well. The Sinner's plans had gone to ashes, as Aion returned to dust. But the hands of time had other plans. C


**A/N: Well, to tell the truth, I've never written a fic without knowing the complete story first. However, I wanted to write this because Chrono and Rosette's story is just soOo irresistible and KAWAiiii. **

**Unfortunately, I have only seen the first and second DVD's and read up to manga 3. It's actually the only anime I haven't gone and ordered Japanese versions. X.x So yah, sorry if this is completely different from the real story's conclusion and line of events but this is just a one shot. ;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade, and if I did, my teachers from my previous school (which was a Christian school) would most likely kill me for certain things x.x I don't own the song used in it either, which is called Because You Live by Jesse McCartney. **

**If Time Would Go On Forever **

Chrono crashed to the ground, barely managing to land on his feet as. His abrupt landing creating a considerable amount of dust to fly about around his feet. The deed had finally been done, and his whole being was consumed in a sweet wave of euphoria and satisfaction. Still, he couldn't help but feel just a bit down, although he tried to convince himself that it was only the rain bringing him down, Aion's death by his hands felt wrong somehow. He hated Aion, he hated him with his every being… didn't he?

It didn't matter now. Aion had finally fell, he would no longer bring distress to the Magdalan Order. Soon, he would be little more than a legend, and the Order would have new enemies and cases to attend to.

Until then, he would have the satisfaction of the kill. He would forever have the knowledge that he had made her happy.

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**_

_**It's the end of the world in my mind**_

****The apostles were safe, although some were still sullied by Aion's influence, they would have no part in a war against heaven.

Chrono stood there for a minute more, savoring the feel of his full power. He wouldn't stay in this form for too long, and really should be returning soon. His being like this would take its toll on his companion.

A knife of guilt stabbed through him upon the thought. Although his life was that of a demon, the life of a human was short, most in this time never made it to 100, the life expectancy ranging from 50 to 80. However, because of him, the human he cared most about, the one who had tamed him, would only live to see her 30th year, maybe less.

It was all his fault.

"Ch-Chrono…"

_**Then your voice pulls me back**_

_**Like a wakeup call**_

Her voice was weak. His heart stopped, why, why was her voice so faint? Had she been hurt? No, just minutes ago he was fighting against Aion in the skies while she yelled and cheered from the ground.

Almost afraid to look, he spun around, looking at her form through demonic eyes. Just a few yards away from him, she lay, unwounded with the exception of a few scrapes. Nevertheless, he ran to her with tremendous speed, falling to his knees beside her.

"Rosette?" He asked, wondering what on earth could be bothering her. Her eyes fluttered open, they quivered a bit, before focusing on him.

"Whaddya want?" She asked, jokingly, although her voice was quieting with every word, just barely breathed out. His heart fell, as he finally found what was wrong. But no, it couldn't be…could it?

At her chest, the pocket watch that sealed both their fates glowed before sparks of demonic aura emitted from it. The device started to defy gravity, floating up as far as the chain around her neck would allow. There it hovered, in front of his face. Chrono only had a few moments to stare at it in surprise before his own body shook violently, sparks of energy surrounding him.

His form shrunk, before returning to his usual state. Chrono was struck with relief, was that all? But why had sealing his time in his demon form taken such a toll on her? She remained in his arms, her eyes closed once more, seemingly in a peaceful doze. Finally at peace, he let his thoughts run free.

_**I've been looking for an answer**_

_**Somewhere**_

_**But now I know what I didn't know**_

****Chrono had always thought of her as beautiful. More beautiful than the rose that her name suggested. He carefully brushed the golden strands that had fell loose away from her face as he held her in his arms. She was beautiful, not only her outward appearance, but her spirit as well. Sure she was stubborn, a bit crazy in her actions, but that was part of what had drawn him to her in the first place. Her determination was simply admirable, and her outlook on life and others had captivated him from the day they had met.

A few years ago, Chrono would be the last being you would expect to be holding a human gently in his arms. He was a Sinner, with no goals or loyalties but his own well being and the destruction of order.

**_Because you live and breathe _**

****What was it that had caused such a change?

He knew the answer, because there was really only one possibility.

From the moment she and her brother had wandered into that tomb, he had changed.

Maybe it was the trust she had put in him. From the beginning, she hadn't had one thought of him being an enemy. Aion and the other Sinners could call him a friend all they wanted. The truth remained however, they were business partners. Powerful demons who's paths had conveniently crossed in order to wreak havoc on the earth.

True friendship was when one cared for another because of who they were, their heart, their soul, not for what they were, and the power or physical attributes that would be of help in a fight or for protection. Friendship was believing in someone, trusting someone.

Friendship was what she had given to him.

**_Because you made me believe in myself _**

_**When nobody else could help**_

****"Wh-what are you daydreaming about?" Her voice chimed into his thoughts, as body remained limp in his hold.

Chrono looked down at her, a bit startled. "N-Nothing." He said, a goofy look on his features. Her voice was still so weak, but the current events and thoughts clouded his ability to thinking straight.

Rosette's eyes watered for a moment, as she looked up to the color ridden sky. "Beautiful…" She whispered, "Isn't it Chrono? Now that it's done…"

All he could do was nod. Yes, for so many years now, he lived simply to help her. To reunite her with her brother and free him from Aion's grasp.

And after all that darkness the two had trekked through, he was thankful for every second of it. It was strange, to cherish the moments they had stumbled through the dark, clinging on to the thread of hope that they would soon find light.

But he couldn't help the thought. It was because of the struggle that would make the moments they had together, the moments that they laughed together even more special.

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

"Nnh…" She was exhausted, she moaned softly as she snuggled closer in his arms. He blushed a bit, another thing he would never think of doing in the old days. But now, he couldn't stop the warmth from growing in his cheeks.

He gulped a bulge which he hadn't noticed growing deep within his throat. Looking down at her, he smiled once more, watching her sleep.

His eyes lifted, turning to the side, his view settled on the body of Aion, laying lifeless in a bloody mess.

_Aion. My old companion. I'm sorry, but it looks as if you were the one who had taken the wrong path. _

"Amen." He whispered, closing his eyes in respect for the fallen Sinner.

The rain continued to fall, but the tamed devil remained, not wanting to move Rosette.

As he thought of Aion, he wondered what would have happened to him had he gone along with his plans. Would he be laying there too? He would have probably been another one of his pawns to be disposed of first by the Order.

It didn't matter. He hadn't gone. He had lost his horns, and in turn had met Rosette, the human who had changed his life for the better. He had no regrets.

_**It's alright, I survived **_

_**I'm alive again**_

_**Cuz of you, I made it through **_

_**Every storm**_

"Ch-Chrono" Her melodic voice once again broke through his thoughts. But this time, it was filled with pain. His heart beat so loud he could hear it drumming within him.

"Rosette! What's wrong!?" He cried, always being one to overreact when it came to her. A trait he wished had been true for this moment…but he wasn't overreacting.

The pocket watch flared, the metal lock breaking open as it started to vibrate rapidly. Chrono's own body started to glow as Rosette screamed in pain, the demonic aura crackling around her. Her screams pierced through his very heart, as she writhed dangerously in his quivering arms.

Helpless and shocked, all Chrono could do was watch, his eyes bulging.

"CHRONO!" She cried between painful screams, as tears streamed down her eyes. The pocket watch continued vibrating with great force, taking Rosette with it. Their forms were surrounded by mighty demonic winds which combined with the painful screams of the girl to create a deafening sound to Chrono's ears, as well as his heart.

In his heart, Chrono knew exactly what was happening, and yet at the time, he had no control over his actions. Even if he had, what could he possibly do?

_Rosette… _

The once feared devil remained frozen and powerless, as the girl he loved died in his arms.

_Rosette… _

Chrono felt weak, although he had not been going through the pain Rosette seemed to, he felt his energy lower significantly.

Her screams were getting weaker.

_Rosette… _

_**What is life? **_

_**What's the use if your killing time**_

Then it stopped.

The wind died down, the demonic aura stopped crackling, and Rosette's screams ceased.

Chrono remained unmoving, still stunned and distant from what was happening.

The atmosphere was quiet with the exception of the rain which continued pouring down mercilessly. He felt warmth on his cheek, a change from the cold rain. The tear rolled down his face, as the realization hit him with full force.

The pocket watch fell to the ground, the necklace it had been attatched to seemingly burned out of existence, a red trail in its place around her neck. There the watch lay, steaming as if it were an over-heated appliance.

Chrono's eyes widened even more if possible as he ignored his own weakness. "Rosette…"

As if in answer, her eyes fluttered open, just as they had did earlier. But this time, he saw the tears welling in her eyes.

His own softened at the sight of her weak, strained smile.

"Ch…Chrono…" She whispered, still smiling, while her eyes resembled such pain.

_**I'm so glad I found an angel **_

_**Someone**_

_**Who was there when all my hopes fell **_

"Rosette!" He cried again, more tears forming in his eyes to chase after his first one.

"It…looks…my…time up.." Although her sentence was fragmented, Chrono understood, and no sentence ever spoken had ever struck such pain within him. She grimaced, as a trail of blood made its way slowly out of her mouth.

"No… No Rosette… It's too early.." He whispered, his voice quivering. "DAMMIT! IT'S TOO EARLY!"

She struggled, but finally managed to smile, her eyelids slowly floating down.

_**I wanna fly looking in your eyes **_

"ROSETTE! OPEN YOUR EYES ROSETTE!" Chrono screamed, his tear streak face straining as he shook her body ever so gently despite his tone.

She obeyed, still grinning as her beautiful cyan orbs gazed into his own. "Chrono…Kiss me."

He lost all thought at those words. Leaning down, he obeyed, closing his eyes as he did so.

His mind was still crying, while his body moved. This action didn't require a mind anyway.

_**Because you live and breathe **_

Her lips were warm as he delivered his first kiss. He could feel her slowly kiss back as he held her in his arms. She stopped, pulling back as much as she could. Her lips parted, breathing the three words he had always wanted to hear "I love you…"

_**Because you make me believe in myself **_

He couldn't hold back, and kissed her again, tears falling from his eyes to land on her beautiful, angelic face. When he felt her stop once more, he pulled away. "I love you Rosette…" He whispered.

Silence.

His mind have full control once more as the reality struck him. Chrono had had bullets shot into his body, teeth tearing into his flesh, claws, swords, knives, slicing into him. But nothing, nothing in existence had ever pierced him the way this cruel reality had.

_**When nobody else can help**_

Her eyes remained closed, her body was limp and lifeless.

_Ashes to ashes_

"Rosette…" He whispered.

_Dust to dust. . ._

"Rosette."

_**Because you live, girl **_

"Rosette!"

She was gone..

"ROSETTE!" The great devil screamed, his tears shimmering to the ground.

There was nothing he could do for her. She had given her life willingly, just so he could go on. Just so that he could keep his own pathetic life, her own had to be taken.

He remained, yelling and screaming in tears from pain and anger, holding her body tight against his own.

Chrono the Sinner. The devil with no horns. The ignoble one. The crooked horn.

Whatever he was called.

He was nothing.

He was a kid, a little helpless kid, who could not so much as save the one and only thing that had ever made sense in his life.

_**My life has twice as many stars in the sky**_

It had been 2 days since the final battle.

The car came to its stop, and the three figures solemnly exited.

"Chrono… I apologize…" Sister Kate was the first to speak. She looked at the devil she had once despised with sympathetic eyes. His face was painted saddened and troubled, unable to show any other emotion. He nodded, and showed no reaction when she gave him a warm hug, completely different from the character she had always shown him.

The nun stared at the heartbroken companion of her deceased militia member. All she could do was get into the car once more, and try not to let the memories of that troublesome little girl run her to tears. She failed.

Minister Remington looked at the devil with caring eyes. "Chrono… I have your horns." He said quietly.

_**Because of you there's a reason why**_

_**I carry on when I lose a fight**_

The devil looked at him from the corner of his eye, while still facing the shimmering lake.

"Tell the elder to use them for a bullet or something." He said just as quietly, before returning his gaze to the lake, taking the sights and sounds of the atmosphere around him.

The Minister's gaze didn't leave the devil, and Chrono could feel his eyes on him. "I don't deserve to live, Minister, if she can't."

**_I want to give you what you give to me always_**

The man opened his mouth, but closed it once more, recognizing that arguing would have no affect on the love torn devil.

"Farewell, then." Was all he could say. He turned, walked up the hill toward the car, and they were gone. The two rode in silence back to the convent, their thoughts plagued with what now seemed to have been the life of the church, Rosette and her devil companion Chrono.

Chrono stood at the shore of the lake. Directly below the ground he stood on was the tomb where he had met Rosette. His power had been dwindling down the past few days.

Without the watch and his contractor, he would not be able to go on.

_**Because you live**_

He didn't _want_ to go on.

Chrono smiled, as he embraced it all, every last bit of it. The serenity and beauty of this gentle place, the sounds of the birds chatting happily, the waters gentle tide, the feel of the wind as it played with his hair.

Thoughts of her started to come, yet he did not falter.

_**Because you make me believe in myself **_

Her smile just running through his thoughts made even the sunniest of days seem brighter.

He smiled, before collapsing to his knees.

_**When nobody else can help**_

"Rosette.." He whispered, smiling and wincing at the same time, remaining on his knees. There was no use in trying to stand up. His life was hanging on by a thread as his power was almost completely gone, a single drop left in the soda bottle.

Would a devil be allowed into heaven?

Chrono chuckled as the image of Rosette stomping around demanding his entrance into the great gates of heaven to be granted.

_**Because you live, girl**_

"Thank you."

_**My life have everything I need to survive**_

The wind picked up, blowing his cape and hair. His long braid flew freely in front of his face, and at the end…

At the end of his carefully braided hair, a yellow bow was tied. The bow sparkled in front of his eyes more then the sun's reflecting on the beautiful lake.

The beautiful smiling face of the human girl who had tied that very bow appeared before him, before the great devil fell lifelessly to the ground.

_**Because you live… **_

_**I live**_

_Amen._

**A/N: I know, I know, sucky ending, well, the whole thing was pretty sucky. Grah! . cries**


End file.
